


Fixation

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Champ is still a dick, College Student Nicole Haught, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting game, Fluff, History teacher Waverly Earp, Hockey Player Nicole Haught, Jeremy is awkward and adorable and a science teacher, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Perry and Champ are the coaches and hate each other, Robin is a music teacher, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shae is jealous of Waverly, Teacher Waverly Earp, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wave and Nicole are both in their 20s, Waverly is flirty, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: She always stared at her far too much, always for longer than necessary or deemed appropriate. It was one of the first things Nicole Haught noticed about her history teacher, Waverly Earp. The redhead always pretended never to notice, but she always did. It made her sweat to be under such heavy scrutiny, to be stared at, to feel the brunette's eyes drilling holes into her. But it also pleased her, and she couldn't help but feel satisfaction whenever she happened to peer over at the older woman's desk out of the corner of her eye and catch her watching her in return, papers abandoned as she stared without shame.Of course, she was always careful, but Shae always commented randomly on how close they were. Nicole chalked it up to the fact that she was best friends with Waverly's little sister, Wynonna, but she knew it was more than that. Of course, she could never admit that to anyone―especially not Wynonna or Shae―and sometimes the secret weighed heavy on her, making her tighten her nails into the wood of her desk in the lecture hall, but it was also exhilarating, to know something no one else knew.
Relationships: Hardy Champ & Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This a teacher-student relationship story, with Waverly being the teacher. In this storyline, she's older than Nicole and Wynonna, for entertainment purposes and because the plot wouldn't work otherwise. Anyway, if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy. Other warnings are sex and the like. Have fun beans <3

She always stared at her far too much, always for longer than necessary or deemed appropriate. It was one of the first things Nicole Haught noticed about her history teacher, Waverly Earp. The redhead always pretended never to notice, but she always did. It made her sweat to be under such heavy scrutiny, to be stared at, to feel the brunette's eyes drilling holes into her. But it also pleased her, and she couldn't help but feel satisfaction whenever she happened to peer over at the older woman's desk out of the corner of her eye and catch her watching her in return, papers abandoned as she stared without shame. 

Of course, she was always careful, but Shae always commented randomly on how close they were. Nicole chalked it up to the fact that she was best friends with Waverly's little sister, Wynonna, but she knew it was more than that. Of course, she could never admit that to anyone―especially not Wynonna or Shae―and sometimes the secret weighed heavy on her, making her tighten her nails into the wood of her desk in the lecture hall, but it was also exhilarating, to know something no one else knew. 

She wasn't exactly lying when she said that to Shae Pressman, her dorm mate. Nicole was, in fact, best friends with Wynonna. This resulted in her spending much of her weekends with the youngest Earp sister, and sometimes―but not always, sadly―she would see Waverly whenever she visited the homestead. The teacher never stuck around long, offering them both some small talk before excusing herself to go upstairs to her office to 'grade papers.' Nicole could always tell she was lying, because Waverly always marked her students assignments as soon as they handed them in, which was usually as early as possible to earn brownie points. 

But Shae didn't need to know the details. She was just an extremely jealous person, which irked Nicole for some odd reason, mainly because they weren't even dating. It was just an occasional bout of blowing off steam, usually in the form of a make out session or sex if they had time for it. But it wasn't anything serious, and no matter how many times she stressed that to Shae, the message never seemed to truly sink in. 

Waverly knew about what was going on, of course she did. It was one of those looks, but not the type of look where she would pick apart everything about Nicole, studying her like an exam paper because hungrily diving into scribble the answers. No, it was  _ that _ look. A possessive one, and―dare she say it―a jealous one. But this time, Nicole didn't seem to mind the jealousy. In fact, it filled her with a buzz unlike no other. It made her smirk, and she knew the brunette could see it, see what it did to her to see that look on her teacher's face. 

Sometimes, Nicole tried to deny the tension between them. She tried to lie to herself by saying that the staring was just because she was a great student and a star pupil at the university due to her popularity as one of the star players in basketball and hockey, but that was most certainly a lie. You don't give people that look unless you want something, even if you're not sure of it yourself. But this time, Nicole had a pretty good idea what it was Waverly wanted from her. 

So here she was, at the homestead, six months into her first year of university. Wynonna is sat on the couch next to her, babbling away on her headset to John Henry Holliday―her somewhat boyfriend or whatever, Nicole didn't really care for the details―instructing him on what to do in the video game, as the redhead observes beside her, a bowl of pretzels in her lap. 

She's thinking about Waverly again. She's always thinking about her. Today, the brunette is upstairs in her office again. No one had ever been in there apparently, and Wynonna often jokes that because it's the only room with a lock and thick walls, that's it's her older sister's secret sex cave. Nicole knew she shouldn't have enjoyed that thought as much as she did, but how could she not? Almost every student at the university had a thing for Waverly Earp, except for Shae, and Wynonna obviously. 

For some reason, the office and Waverly's mission to avoid her almost felt like a challenge. The brunette was always so chatty with everyone else, but she stayed clear of direct conversations with the redhead. She only stared, and it was both one of the thrills of the game, but it was also incredibly frustrating. And today, Nicole decided that she was going to do everything in her power to change that. 

"Hey, Red, where're you going?" Wynonna called out, her eyes still glued to the TV's screen, her fingers sliding frantically over the controller's toggles as her best friend lowered the bowl of half eaten pretzels to the floor before leaving the living room. 

Nicole stuck her head back around the door to peer into the room again. "I'm just going upstairs. I have an assignment I want to give into your sister, it's slightly overdue," she lied. It wasn't the biggest lie; she did have homework to hand, it was just due for next week. 

"You and your grades," Wynonna snorted, "ever thought of not handing in homework for once? You're a star pupil. You have loads of sport practices. Plenty of excuses. Besides, Waverly is like your fairy godmother or something, she'd never scream at you, let alone anyone. You're just being a kiss ass, again Haught―" 

"I'm not a kiss ass―" Nicole began, feeling partially offended, before she realised that the younger Earp was no longer listening and so she shut her mouth, turning towards the stairs to ascend them. 

It was quiet up there. If Wynonna was really telling the truth about her sister's secret sex cave then the room must've been more soundproof than she thought, or her friend had just lied. It seemed to be the more logical response, since she doubted Waverly would be masturbating in her office, especially whilst her sister was downstairs along with one of her students. Yet again, those looks told a different story, but still she was doubtful.

She hesitated when she raised her fist to knock on the wood. What if it was all in her head, and she was the one staring, while all the while she was making Waverly uncomfortable? What if that was the reason they never talked? She was about to turn around, head back down the stairs and re-join Wynonna, when suddenly the door opened, and out stepped Waverly. 

They both froze. Nicole's jaw slackened because she couldn't believe what her teacher was wearing. Waverly's entire body was shining with sweat, as if she were a statue that had just been polished as her sun-kissed skin shone brighter than any artefact ever could, though she had a feeling the smaller woman would disagree tremendously. She was wearing some of the shortest shorts that Nicole thought mankind had ever invented, leaving her muscly legs and calves on display for her own gawking. Her arms were nothing short of incredible too, as well as every single part of her body. But Waverly didn't have to show much skin―her face was angelic, but more importantly, her mind was the greatest gift of all. 

Waverly smiled at the agape expression on the other woman's face. She nearly giggled, before composing herself. But that smile simply wouldn't budge. "Nicole," she said,  _ purred _ even, loving how the syllables danced across her tongue. "What're you doing up here? If Wynonna's looking for her stash of whiskey, I'm afraid she ransacked it all herself." 

"I'm not here for Wynonna," she blurted out, swallowing hard as the older woman's eyebrows twitched in confusion, as if she didn't already know why she was here. But she supposed that was just another rule in Waverly's game. "Um, I'm here to hand in an assignment. The essay, due next week. I've finished it." 

Nicole's hands were shaking as she handed over the paper, wondering if it was a mistake to write what she had written there. Once Waverly's eyes had finished scanning over the paper, her frown finally cleared, and now she was giving Nicole that look again. The look where she unpicked every single thread of string that held her together and that possessive look, all rolled in one. Suddenly, the redhead didn't regret her bold move at all, because even though the smaller woman wasn't saying anything, her eyes said it all. 

Suddenly, an hand was tugging on her arm, and then she was being pulled inside the office of one Waverly Earp―which definitely wasn't a sex cave, more a yoga cave mixed with a research centre―and then she was being pushed up against the desk. Nicole's head was swimming as fingers, cold yet warm at the same time, slipped underneath her shirt to glide across her abs. 

"Hmmm," Waverly hummed in satisfaction, her fingers stopping their tentative exploration as she brought her eyes to meet that of the redhead's, who was panting before anything had even begun. The information made her smirk, which was completely out of character for her, but around Nicole she just couldn't help herself. "She was right. You do indeed have the most amazing muscles." 

"Who told you that?" Nicole asked, before her confusion was cut off as Waverly's head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, a warm and wet tongue licking a path from her pulse point up to just below her right air, shivers passing down her spine as teeth grazed along the lobe. "Jesus, Wave―" 

"First name basis now, huh?" Waverly teased, though there was no malice behind it. It was almost a relief to not have someone use her professional title aside from her sister, more so the fact that it was Nicole Haught calling out her name whilst she was wedged between her and a desk. That just made it a million times better. "Pressman told me. She was hanging out with some of her buddies and invited me over for lunch. She was bragging about her girlfriend's perfect abs. I also hope that relationship isn't official." 

"It's not. It never was," Nicole replied, groaning when teeth bit down on her earlobe and a thigh slotted in-between her legs. She knew that her underwear was thoroughly soaked, she also knew she wanted this so badly ever since Waverly laid eyes on her, but was this really the right choice? It could change everything if they crossed this line, and yet, it would only make her heart strain more not to. 

"I see you're conflicted," Waverly whispered, brushing some hair out of her eyes before cupping the other girl's cheek, her thigh jerking upwards, releasing a mewl so loud that Nicole was grateful beyond belief that the room was soundproof. "We can stop if you want to, but I seriously hope you'll allow me to change your mind. You're just as fixated as I am, Nic. But just tell me....I can walk away, if it's what you want. Tell me what you want," she whispered, her breath hot against Nicole's skin as she kissed her, so very close to her lips. 

"If I say no, you're just going to go back to ignoring me, aren't you?" Nicole said breathily, pressing her palms against the desk behind her to steady herself as Waverly's hands became just a little too generous, slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans to comb through groomed hair. 

"You think I like ignoring you?" Waverly asked rather sharply, sounding hurt, even though she had no right to be. Nicole tensed at the sharpness of her voice, and the hand raised back from her curls to massage the tense muscles on her hips as the owner continued kissing her along her collarbone. "I don't, Nicole. I never have. I only do so that your bratty little doggy doesn't rat me out. Besides, I give you plenty of my eye time. Your note to me on that assignment did say 'you stare too often, but it only makes me want more.' Very poetic. Very Nicole." 

"Very Nicole?" She snorted, making the smaller woman lift her head to give her an adorable pout. In a bold move, she gently grabbed onto Waverly's jaw, running a thumb along her lips, watching with darkened eyes as a tongue flickered out to pull her finger inside a warm, wet cavern. Instead, she pulled back sharply, moving towards the door. 

Waverly's brows furrowed in confusion at this. She couldn't believe that Nicole was leaving, but didn't know why she had expected her to stay. She was probably tired of all the games, all the hiding, but she was proven pleasantly wrong when the lock on her office door slid into place and a pair of the softest lips in the world were dancing against her own, and then a toned body was pressing her against the desk as the redhead's tongue pushed past the barricade of her lips, pushing deeper and deeper. 

It was electric, so full of static that Nicole almost lost the ability to breathe. But then she's okay again, because she remembers where she is,  _ who _ she's with. The information only makes her push her tongue further into the brunette's mouth, absolutely falling in love with the warm, wet space. But suddenly she's too warm, so she lifts her shirt over her head and back to the other woman's lips without stopping. 

Nicole is more sure now than ever that this―whatever it may be―is exactly what she desires, because Waverly Earp has her fixated. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't but very long, however I could change my mind. There will be smut in chapter two and I will continue the story to develop their relationship. See you next time!


End file.
